Discipline and Deception
by Hayaki
Summary: A short one-shot written on a whim. The head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hojo Hinata, is more than he seems. In more ways than one.


**Discipline and Deception**

The short, slender figure strode purposefully through the middle of the hallway, proudly displaying the red armband pinned to the upper right bicep of the Kuoh girl's uniform while their red twintails swayed with each step they took.

Crowds of male students parted in fear and pressed themselves against the wall to avoid the source of their fear while the female students had a mixed reaction. Some of them reacted as the boys did, but the others cried out in delight at the sight of their idol.

This person's name is Hojo Hinata, and this person is the head of Kuoh's Disciplinary Committee. Not only that, but this person is, in all intents and purposes. a guy. Yes. This person known as Hojo Hinata, "the Caesar of Kuoh", with long twintails wearing a female uniform is male, and there is a perfectly good explanation for it.

Two years ago, Hinata was just any other "regular" person attending a normal co-ed school. His father is the CEO and founder of an international private security service that, on the outside, provides security personnel, and other such things for anyone willing to pay, but the dark underbelly of the corporation deals with the supernatural world. The company's name? AEGIS. It's not an acronym or anything, it's just written that way. The employees consist of people from all kinds of different races. Humans, Youkai, Devils, and Fallen Angels make for most of the personnel. There are also various other races like Vampires, Werewolves, and even Aliens but those are fewer and only make up for about five percent of the work force. The humans mostly handle the jobs the normal clients make while the supernatural races mostly take jobs from the supernatural clients. Although they do call themselves a security service, they're more of a private military force.

Now, Hinata's father wants him to take over the company should anything happen in the near future. The thing is, though, Hinata doesn't want to take over the company and would much rather just work as one of the employees. That's why his father came up with the challenge of making him dress up as a girl, go to an all girls school, and graduate without anyone finding out about his secret. If he does so, then he'll be allowed to do whatever he wants.

Hinata sighed. Even though Kuoh had turned co-ed the year he joined, he had no other choice but to just go through with the trial if he wanted to get his way. He already made it through one year, so how hard would the rest of the years be?

As the cross dressing boy continued along his patrol route, he caught sight of a certain group of troublemakers. Hinata scowled and shook his head while letting out an exasperated sigh. No matter how many times he tried to correct them, the three of them never learned.

He walked towards the trio of boys huddled near a small hole in the wall, that just so happened to have a clear view of the Kendo girls' changing room, while cracking his knuckles.

"Why, what do we have here? It seems my favorite students are up to their old tricks again," Hinata said in a sickly sweet tone once he reached the three boys.

They immediately stiffened at the sound of his voice, and each of them started to drip with cold sweat, not daring to turn around

Without waiting for a reply, Hinata continued, "So what would you like for your execution to be? The usual beating, or the three hour lecture?"

The answer quickly became evident when the three perverts decided it would be a good idea to run away. That plan was quickly crushed as Hinata roundhouse kicked the boy with brown hair into the other two which sent them sprawling to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs.

For the next few minutes, screams of pain and cries for mercy rang out from the field of the Kendo club building. When the girls came out of the building to see what all the commotion was about, they all just nodded and thanked Hinata for his continued good work before heading inside to resume their club activities.

* * *

It's been two weeks since then, and nothing else had happened. This was definitely a good sign for Hinata but it also worried him slightly. Normally, no matter how hard he tried, the Perverted Trio never gave up on their ways. He noticed that Hyoudou Issei, the brunnette of the group, had largely calmed down and instead was focusing his attention on other things. What worried him the most, though, was the fact that Hyoudou had begun hanging around Rias Gremory. Rias was a Devil, and the only other people whom she keeps close contact with in the school are other Devils, the Devils in her peerage. Without a doubt, the naive boy must've been tricked somehow into joining her peerage. He decided that he'd just wait and see what happened from here on.

* * *

A short, slender figure dressed head to toe in a skin-tight suit with a set of red twintails was hiding behind a stack of boxes in a warehouse. A request had come in from Sirzechs Lucifer to eliminate a Stray Devil that had been killing people around the area. Since Hinata was the closest Shield to the location, he was ordered to take care of it. The outfit he was dressed in made him almost completely invisible to the naked eye as it had an active camouflage system that made the suit change its colour and pattern to match its surroundings. The headgear consisted of a black mask that covered his entire face, but left the back of his head open. It also had a special heads-up display system that detailed the condition his body is in and the surrounding area. Currently, his attention was focused on a small red blip on the edge of the radar in the display.

Hinata waited patiently with bated breath as his target, the Stray Devil known as Vizer, neared the site of the traps that he had set up.

Once the first explosion went off, coupled by a wail of pain, Hinata dashed out of his hiding place with a silenced pistol readied and loaded with bullets soaked in holy water. He shot two times, each of the shots finding their mark as the Stray tumbled to the ground with all its legs disabled. Just like he planned, the initial explosion took out the two front legs so all he had to do was shoot out the hind legs.

Hinata dove back into the shadows and prepared to trip the next set of traps he had. With a push of a button, a set of two explosions rang out and shook the warehouse, this time, blowing off both of the Strays arms that it was using to wildly swing a pair of massive spears around. Vizer let off another scream mixed with pain and confusion. Deciding that it was about time to finish it, Hinata ran out of his hiding place once again, but this time, he had drawn a long naginata with a red glowing blade and had readied it to decapitate his target. With one clean swing, the Stray Devil's head was sent flying off of her neck. The expression on her face was still set in pain and confusion, but it also looked like shock had managed to creep its way onto it moments before her death.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata swung the naginata one more time, sending the blood dripping off the blade splattering onto the floor, before he retracted it and it became a small knife that he sheathed.

Just as he was about to leave, his radar picked up on a group of dots heading towards his position from the entrance of the building. Without any other options, Hinata quickly crouched down and pressed his back against the dead Stray's bottom half.

A few seconds was all it took for the unknown group a people to arrive at the scene and it caught Hinata by surprise at what he saw. It was the Occult Research Club. Well, that was just a front. In actuality it was a club formed by Rias Gremory so she could have a meeting place for her peerage.

Why were they here? And just like how he predicted, Hyoudou was among them

They all looked shocked at the sight that lay before them, that is, until the girl known as Toujou Koneko stared straight in his direction and said something he couldn't quite hear. Before he could react, Rias Gremory's closest friend and Queen, Himejima Akeno, sent a lightning bolt flying for him.

Hinata's body exploded in pain for a brief moment. The suit's active camouflage fizzled and died, returning to its original solid black colour. The world faded to black as he fell forward, towards the group of confused Devils.


End file.
